


Shouyou’s chronicles

by purple_pie24



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dadtoki, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I guess kind of angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Posting a story is way more difficult than I thought, Shouyou being a dad, Spoiler if you haven’t read the manga, i promise it is fluff, i wanted to read fluff, kind of, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_pie24/pseuds/purple_pie24
Summary: Yoshida Shouyou is a ghost. Well, has been for the past few years. Of course, it was the only way for him to be at his precious students side. Now, he just needs one thing before he leaves. He wants Gintoki to rely on someone. Someone with black, v-banged hair. Someone with blue eyes.Basically, Shouyou being a Ginhiji shipper.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	1. A ghost of your former self

# Shouyou’s Chronicles

###  A ghost of your former self 

Yoshida Shouyou is a ghost. Well, has been for the past few years. Even when Utsuro was in control of his body, he had managed to take the form of a ghost to keep an eye on his precious students. He had been there when Katsura received his duck (?) (who is kind of creepy, to be honest. Like, he had just stared at him for half an hour), when Takasugi met his loyal allies (the guy with glasses was so cool) and when Gintoki met the two kids that would change his life. Of course he had been there. He was their teacher, after all.

He had been there when Katsura comforted Takasugi, and when Takasugi bought Katsura onigiris and yakults as his way of saying thank you. He was there when Ikumatsu had entered his smartest student’s life. Well, to be fair, more like Katsura barged into the ramen shop owner’s life. He had seen Bansai and his amazing friendship with Takasugi (Takasugi could actually hold a normal conversation without going to his “Kuwah” mode). He had seen both students learning to confide, learning to open up, even if it was to only one person. Shouyou knew better than anyone that sometimes, a person is all it takes to change a life.

He had cried when Takasugi closed his eyes for the last time (actually, he wasn’t a ghost when that happened) and had accompanied the three remaining Joui when they went to drink one in the memory of their friend. Hell, he even had gotten fond of Tatsuma and his boisterous way of cheering the others up.

Now, Shouyou is watching his most peculiar student (maybe, he isn’t sure anymore). Gintoki has built a family from nothing, with his bare hands. He took an empty apartment and turned into a home for two people to return to, and for everyone to drop by. As for now, his student is happily passed out in his own genkan. Well, not so happily. His face is turning green at an alarming speed. Shouyou watches as the feared Shiroyasha tries to run towards the bathroom while trying to take of his boots. He falls to the ground (again) dragging all his might with him. The samurai clumsily stands up, and barely manages to reach his destination. Shouyou watches him, a fond smile plastered in his lips, as Kagura gets up and drags a blanket towards her Earth dad. Shouyou approaches his disciple as the Yato girl returns to her closet, patting her giant dog in her way. 

The teacher’s smile quickly fades away. Small, little tears make their way in his beloved student’s face. Half-asleep, half-drunken, Gintoki mumbles his comrade-rival-friend’s name, his own name and the hundreds of names that he wasn’t able to protect in the war. Instinctively, Shouyou reaches a hand to comfort him. Like thousands of times before, he isn’t able to deliver the pat intended for his student’s shoulder. He is just there, condemned to watch as his kind and noble student falls into the claws of the past. As he turns away from the heartbreaking scene, he meets two giant inugami eyes watching intensely at him. If he wasn’t dead, he would have died right there and then. He would never get used to being perceived by animals. And Elizabeths. 

——————————-


	2. Boo-lieve it or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the worried (and curious) father that he is, Shouyou wants to know if Gintoki had a special someone. So, he does what any person would do. He watches carefully (veery carefully) as his student interacted with his friends and acquaintances . And of course, it takes him less than an hour of intense observation (as he had proudly named his technique) to find him.

# Shouyou’s Chronicles 

###  Boo-lieve it or not 

Shouyou has no idea, let alone what to do, he doesn’t know what to think. It’s been roughly a month since he decided to keep an eye on Gintoki, however, his student has reached a new low in life. If he wasn’t deceiving little children to give him money for his pachinko, he would be directly pickpocketing them. If not, he would be laying on his couch, comfortably reading his Jump while the two kids moved mountains (one time, it ended up in literally that. Just know that it envolved Sougo, Kagura, a chair and a watermelon. Oh, and color pencils. Many many color pencils) to get enough money for dinner. Despite this, Shouyou could still see glimpses of the caring, unstoppable warrior that Gintoki was, under many, many (maaaany) layers of idleness and bad jokes (even Shouyou didn’t laugh at most of them, although he had to admit that some of them were gold).

As the worried (and curious) father that he is, Shouyou wants to know if Gintoki had a special someone. So, he does what any person would do. He watches carefully (veery carefully) as his student interacted with his friends and acquaintances . And of course, it takes him less than an hour of intense observation (as he had proudly named his technique) to find him. 

Even at first sight Shouyou can tell that, as always, Gintoki had aimed straight for the strawberry on top of the cake. Hijikata Toshirou is a handsome man. Come on, even he can tell. But besides that, true, his aura is one of a persons who has killed and has no intention of hesitating given the circumstances. However, there is a certain innocence, a certain gentleness surrounding his aggressive tone and words. Shouyou just knows, Hijikata has once lost his special person. Shouyou smiles, nostalgia of something he never had filling his heart. Ah, youth...He looks dramatically over the horizon, his only spectator being a reddish stray cat that answers with an eloquent, long meow. 

The teacher watches in wonder, how the always self confident (only on the outside, a tiny voice adds) and flamboyant Gintoki hunches a tiny tiny bit. How his red, usually dead eyes, shine with the weakest, smallest of the lights. How his hand, always quick to pat a shoulder or to embrace a friend, hesitates the shortest, briefest of the moments before touching the other man’s shoulder. How his smile is just a little broader that the usual. How he silently clears his throat, and how he suddenly stands up straight and secure before the man. And then, his student opens his mouth.

-Yoo, Oogushi-kun- he says with the cheeriest of the voices. Shouyou facepalms and sighs. He wanted to teach them the little he knew about this things. He wanted to see them grow, to be by their side. To cheer for them and to play the scary dad for their other halves. He wanted to have done so much more...

Meanwhile, in the background, there is already a Gintoki with an eye swollen shut, and a Hijikata with a parted, bloody lip. Shouyou doesn’t even bother to look at the less noticeable injuries. The fighters look like they won’t stop until one of them passes out. That is, until Sougo (strangely enough, Shouyou kind of likes the guy) and Kagura approaches them, eyes shining and putting on their best yakuza faces. 

-Danna, you should already confess. Please fuck Hijikata senseless, so he trips and dies. Die, Hijikata- the caramel eyed guy says in a monotone, dragged voice. Shouyou chuckles, that boy is perceptive as hell.

-Tosshi! My sukkonbu has been eaten by a mysterious being aru!- Kagura cries while tugging Hijikata’s arm. 

-Oi, don’t lie! I saw you eating all the week’s stash last night- Gintoki replies, while digging his nose. Of course, only Shouyou noticed the light red that had spread by his cheeks, courtesy of the sadist’s comment. Sougo grinned. Well, maybe it wasn’t only Shouyou.

Shouyou looks at Gintoki, and he feels his chest warm up at what he sees. The dead-fish red eyes are watching fondly where Kagura and Hijikata are negotiating. Those eyes filled with the purest love watch as Hijikata reaches his hand to ruffle the Yato’s hair. Kagura smiles and the vice-commander reciprocates, closing his eyes and chuckling ever so slightly. 

-Kyaho!- Kagura exclaims, while jumping around the black-haired samurai.-Gin chan, I’m going to buy sukkonbu with the Mayora aru-she announces.

Shouyou watches as the pair leaves for the nearest Family Mart, and he turns his head to where the other pair was left.  
-Danna, we’re both screwed- Sougo states.  
Shouyou nods thoughtfully, just as Katsura had learned to. The reddish cat agrees with a short meow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you like it!
> 
> Feel free to correct any mistakes or it-could-be-better parts. Also let me know, if you have any ideas or suggestions .


	3. It ghost without saying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki has fallen hard, like harder than concrete, in Shouyou’s opinion.

# Shouyou’s Chronicles 

###  It ghost without saying

Gintoki has fallen hard, like harder than concrete, in Shouyou’s opinion. He thought he had seen Gintoki in full love-mode when he spent almost an hour babbling about Ketsuno Ana, buying her figurines and getting up in the mornings just to see her. However, as always, his dear student proved him wrong. Again. Shouyou had already gotten used to it. Gintoki and the term “limits” had a strange relationship. Right now, his red-eyed student is in the floor of his room. Sleeping soundly while hugging his blanket, which is being almost strangled by strong arms. But well, that’s kind of normal coming from Gintoki. No, the thing is, his student is mumbling (and has been for almost the whole night) the demonic vice commander’s name. 

Usually, and Shouyou is not proud about that, Gintoki’s hmm... “romantic interests” were more about “sexual interest”. If someone caught his eye, he would go, be the flirt he is, fuck and that’s it. The lucky ones would get a second round. But that was it. He never had seen a day-dreamy Gintoki, fantasizing about a walk with his someone, he hadn’t even seen him fantasizing a more adult and sensual scene with anyone (which was quite a shock). And Shouyou is sad about it. He had seen the way the air changed when Katsura was with Ikumatsu. Throughout his long long (looooooong) life, he had seen people fall in love. He had seen the pleasure, the joy of a reciprocated love. And he wanted his dear disciple to experiment it. Gintoki had suffered enough for a million lifetimes.

With this idea in mind, Shouyou decides that he will see them through till the end. Yeah, you heard (more like read) right, Yoshida Shouyou will make anything in his hand for his student to have a happy ending with the mayonnaise-lover police officer. And he has someone in mind to help him. 

However, right now, even that someone should be sleeping (probably with a red eye-mask on his face). So, Shouyou turns back his attention to Gintoki. He doesn’t know anymore if Gintoki is hugging or actually strangling the Hijikata on his dream. Well, at least he isn’t having those nightmares. Shouyou allows a small smile on his lips, and laughs softly. Shouyou sits at the other side of the room, and drifts to sleep. (Yep. Ghosts can sleep if they want to)

Shouyou wakes up at the small “Toshirou” whispers. Fearing the worst, he prepares himself to run as fast as he can from the room of his student. However, he notices that there is no sound of someone moving. Cautiously, he uncovers his face and he can’t help but smile at the scene his eyes show him. Gintoki is awake (kind of) and still hugging his blanket. However, his hand is now caressing said blanket with the softest of the touches. His eyes are firmly shut, and his face is buried in the poor, innocent and strangled blanket. Muffled “Toshirou”s come from time to time from his lips, somewhere in the fabric.

Shouyou contains a happiness yelp (not like he is going to be heard. What is minute, is that Sadaharu watching him through the hole on the shoji?), and hums happily, marching towards the genkan, ready to see his ally-to-be sadist brat. Screwed what he thought three paragraphs ago. Gintoki IS daydreaming. In a romantic way. With Hijikata Toshirou. Shouyou would be jumping if he weren’t floating. The soft moan that barely manages to reach his ears makes him speed up. Well, not everything in life is perfect.

Somewhere in the streets of Kabukichou, a reddish cat suddenly feels the need to meow in compassion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes another one!
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions or corrections.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. The Ghostery Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -No, as I told you before, he isn’t a vengeful spirit- Sougo states tiredly.

# Shouyou’s Chronicles 

###  The Ghostery Store

-Oi Sougo, what are we doing here? - Hijikata huffs impatiently. 

They have been here, in Kabukicho, since 6 am, which is a surprise, considering that the initiative had been taken by the sadist. Sougo has been looking for something since they arrived, and Hijikata has no idea what is it. 

-Isn’t it obvious? I’m luring you to a rebel’s base. Die, Hijikata- Sougo deadpans , his eyes wandering all over the place.

Suddenly, a stray chihuahua starts barking. Sougo’s eyes dart towards the nothingness that has caught the dogs attention. 

He smirks. -Gotcha!-

Shouyou is thinking how to get in touch with his future partner-in-crime, wandering around the streets of Kabukicho, when a stray, little dog brings him back to reality. As soon as he looks around, he is met by the gaze of a certain officer. Man, that boy is waaaay too perceptive. Who else can stare so fucking confidently at the eyes of someone invisible? The ghost considers the idea of using the help of someone else. Sougo is way too unconventional, to say the least. However, everything for his student. With that idea in mind, he approaches the boy. 

-Hijikata-san- Sougo starts- what would you say to a ghost to make it follow you?

-Huh?-Hijikata replies.

-I’m planning how to kill your ghost, you see- Sougo answers nonchalantly.

Shouyou laughs, still there, half amazed and half I-don’t-know-what-to-think of the sand-color haired boy. He can’t tell if Sougo is being 90% or 100% serious.

-Hah?- the demonic vice commander raises his voice- the fuck would I be doing being around you as a ghost?

Sougo doesn’t reply. He seems to be deep in thought, trying to find a way to communicate with Shouyou. Suddenly, Shouyou thinks he sees a light bulb turn on above the Fist Division Captain. 

Sougo, with the most serious and concentrated of the faces, drags a giant, rectangular stone (of course, out of nowhere). Then, he proceeds to take Hijikata and places him right in the middle of the stone. With the face of a well done job, he continues. He takes Hijikata’s jacket and shirt off, lays him down, and paints some weird symbols and runes in his bare chest, with his loyal permanent marker. Next moment, he is performing a weird dance while chanting what seems to be a mantra. After almost a minute of the ritual, Sougo stops and takes out his sword.

-What are you dooooiing?-Hijikata cries, the blade barely missing the spot where his heart is beating, safe. 

-Tch- Sougo tries again.

After a few attempts, the thing ends up in Toushiro running for his life. Literally. 

-Now the coast is clear.-Sougo announces with a proud face.

Shouyou smiles, actually feeling the sweat droplet sliding dramatically through his face. 

After a few uncomfortable moments (at least for Shouyou), Sougo starts walking. He keeps walking, stopping just once to buy what seems like Tabasco sauce. He keeps walking and walking, until they reach a big house. Sougo confidently gets in, Shouyou following. That’s it, until something stops him. A few steps later, Sougo turns around.

-So you really can’t come in- he says.

He keeps walking after gesturing Shouyou to wait. Shouyou is tempted to leave because who the hell gestures him, the most powerful being in the universe, to wait? 

-It’s all for Gintoki- he murmurs, as he decides that he will wait.

After a few eternal instants, Sougo comes back with an old lady. 

-No, as I told you before, he isn’t a vengeful spirit- Sougo states tiredly.

The old lady looks at Shouyou carefully, intensely. Just as Shouyou is about to poke her eye (just to see what happens), the old lady nods and suddenly the barrier is gone. Shouyou takes a step, still wondering if the lady would have smacked him if he had poked her eye. As soon as his foot falls to the ground, he feels exposed. He takes a step back, into his comfortable zone. After a few seconds of wondering if he could become half visible and half invisible, he takes THE step. Sougo’s eyes curiously scan him. 

-Hey there, Mr Ghost- he casually greets. 

-You can see me?- Shouyou asks hesitantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hadn’t thought about Sougo being Shouyou’s accomplice, but I just figured, everything gets more interesting if Sougo is in it (specially if it involves Hijikata)


	5. Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Are you Christmas? - Gintoki wiggles his eyebrows - because I want to merry you.

# Shouyou’s Chronicles

### Special : Christmas Spirit

Shouyou wakes up early. Its Christmas, and he has things to do, as he and Sougo had agreed. He marches towards the genkan, and he almost ends up bumping into Gintoki. 

Thank god he is a ghost. 

Looking carefully, he notices that his student has in his hands what he was going to look for, the base of his and Sougo’s plan: mistletoe. He feels pride swell inside his chest. Great minds think alike. Well, to be fair, it was Sougo’s idea.

After leaving the mistletoe in the table, Gintoki nervously plays with his hands, rehearsing what Shouyou guesses are pick up lines. 

-Are you Christmas? - Gintoki wiggles his eyebrows - because I want to merry you.

Shouyou laughs. Nice one

-Nonono, too soon- Gintoki takes out a list and crosses a line, moving vigorously his head from side to side.

-If your heart was a chimney, I’d grow a belly and a beard just so I can get in- Gintoki says, voice low and grinning seductively. He finger-guns the air.

-But Gin-chan, you already got the belly-aru - Kagura yells from her closet.

-W-wh-why are you awake? -Gintoki stutters- You need to sleep well, or you will get ugly and wrinkled.

-I’m going out- she widely grins, already dressed up - hehe, this Kagura-sama has got very important things to do-aru. 

Kagura storms out of the room, leaving waaaay too excited. Gintoki’s parental instinct kicks in. The poor bastard better be ready for him. 

After Kagura leaves, Gintoki takes a determined gaze. He goes into his room and comes back with a hat in his hands. Shouyou watches curiously, as he takes a wire. He takes the mistletoe, and after a few misses, he manages to paste the plant at one extreme of the wire. Then, Gintoki carefully attaches the wire to the hat. With his creation in his head, the silver haired samurai goes to the mirror, where he starts arranging the curious hat. 

Out of nowhere the mirror falls, and a purple haired ninja throws herself towards Gintoki. 

-Gin-saaaan, your lovely Mrs. Clause is here- she gets on four- what do you want for Christmas? A strawberry parfait? A customized whip? Or m-e-e? 

Gintoki ignores her, completely used to it. He then looks at her.

-D-Did you say a strawberry parfait? 

———————————-

It’s already noon, and Gintoki is walking around with his hat, showing it to everyone he meets. “Hehe~ it’s for good ol’ Gin-san’s special someone”. Of course, if someone gets closer than the necessary, Gintoki takes of his hat, to “minimize risks”. Hell, he even had hesitated before approaching Ketsuno Ana with his hat on. Right now, the leader of the Hyakka seems a little disappointed talking to a hat-less Gintoki. Shouyou swells in pride, and takes the realistic role.

-Nuh, huh. This man is already married.

Well, maybe not so realistic.

He is happily humming, following Gintoki through the town. He then meets Katsura, with Elizabeth. The giant duck stares blankly at Shouyou, while the two students talk lively in the back.

-Hooo- Gintoki covers his o-shaped mouth with one hand- so you’re meeting Ikumatsu later...

-Please, Gintoki- Katsura answers the implication- Ikumatsu-dono only has eyes for his late husband. There’s no way I could xxxxxx her xxxxx, and xxxxxx with xxxxxx while xxxxx my xxxxxx.

-I didn’t say anything about those weird fetishes of yours!- Gintoki bangs his head in a pole, wondering how selective amnesia works.

———————————

Shouyou sees a clock. Three o’clock. He leaves Gintoki drinking his “liquid courage for the night” with Hasegawa and Tatsuma. After some walking, he finds Sougo. He boy doesn’t notice him (which should be normal), as his eyes are far in the horizon. Wait a minute. It isn’t the horizon. It is a giant ice slide. And a familiar, reddish head is sliding down at a vertiginous speed.

-Ha- Kagura smirks- take that you chihuahua, I was faster than you-aru.

-You wish, China.

Sougo is quick to climb the stairs, pushing all the people out of his way. In a second, he is just a brown and black blurr sliding down. Somehow, he manages to hit Kagura, knocking them both out.

-What are you doing?- Kagura cries- you’re ruining the heroine’s face-aru.

-Don’t worry, there’s no damage in ruining something already ruined.

-Huh? Are you looking for a fight? I’ll warn you, Gin-chan taught me some cool moves, you better be ready-aru.

And then they are both fighting on the snow, Kagura trying to poke Sougo’s eye (aka. Gin-chan cool move), and Sougo doing his best to get her in a lock. After an hour, a broken leg and a broken rib, a destroyed slide and a black eye, both fighters are peacefully eating a pie. 

-Oi, chihuahua.

-Don’t talk when your mouth is full.

-This one is nice-aru, wanna try it?

-Sure, China. Mine isn’t bad, want some?

-Kyaho! Thanks-aru.

Shouyou smiles. Love comes in all shapes.

—————————

-So, we have to create a situation where Earth mami and papi are left alone-aru -Kagura nods thoughtfully. 

-Please call Hijikata-san like that from now on- Sougo malevolently smiles- hopefully he gets a heart attack and dies. 

Shouyou isn’t sure. Textually quoting “we gotta create the conditions for an acceptable kiss”, isn’t the best plan he’s ever heard. 

-As for you- Sougo directa his gaze towards Shouyou- you can move stuff and that, right?

Shouyou moves a pebble, unsure of the meaning of “that”. Sougo takes it as a “yes”, and nods.

-Then everything is ready. 

-Chihuahua, it’s already 4. We’ve gotta go with Soyo-aru.

———————————-

It’s 6 pm when the first guest knocks at the Yorozuya’s door. Gintoki puts on his hat (just in case), and rushes to open it, a little tipsy from all the “liquid courage” running in his veins. He barely manages to take off his precious hat as a purple head throws herself against the man. Right behind her, Zenzou nods his head in a short salute. 

-Gin-saaaan- Sarutobi cheerfully says- Merry Christmas!!! 

She then hands him a purple bag. Gintoki, afraid, takes out a whip and an invitation card. “Gin-San & Sarutobi’s Wedding”. He jokingly sighs, and laughs, way too used to it. Zenzou hands him a badly wrapped JUMP, mumbling something. 

Five minutes later, the door is blown away by a familiar bazooka. 

-Gin-chaaan, I’m home-aru. Soyo-chan has to attend a meeting, so she won’t be coming-aru.

-Danna, Merry Christmas

Sougo climbs the stairs and hands him a bag. He looks at him expectantly. Gintoki, left with no option, opens the bag. A bottle of lube, a blindfold and a questionable amount of sex toys are carefully placed there. He looks a Sougo with a brow risen, and the sadist winks, with his thumb up.  
Kagura hands him an elegant bag, from Soyo-hime. A nice watch is waiting at the bottom of it. He thanks the normal gift. 

-Can we come in? 

Shinpachi and Otae arrive with dark matter in their hands. All the present people gulp at unison. They all know that they may die if they eat, but judging from the tired eyes of the siblings, they had spent the whole night cooking. Even Shouyou gulps. He had never seen such a high spiritual power level.

-Come in, come in.

A knock in the frame of the door saves everyone from their destiny. Gintoki puts his hat on. 

-Otae-saaaan

A gorilla is seen flying in the skies of edo. If you happen to see him, please call the Shinsengumi quarters. 

-Yo- Hijikata greets.

The white haired samurai runs to the door. His hat in point, he greets the other man with a smile. 

Kagura, Sougo and Shouyou nod in agreement. Now is the time.

-Oops- Kagura kicks the entrance to the living room where they are all gathered. The frame squeaks loudly before the whole thing comes down, effectively locking the two samurais outside. 

Meanwhile, Shouyou is holding the mistletoe in Gintoki’s hat in place.  
“Listen carefully, when China kicks the frame, your student is probably going to do something like covering Hijikata-san. When that happens, the mistletoe is gonna fall.” He mentally thanks Sougo.  
Gintoki is on top of Hijikata, as the fic requires to continue, and is watching the beautiful face under him. The vice commander has his eyes tightly closed, and his hand is half covering his face. Hijikata thinks he feels a soft caress in his forehead, before opening his eyes and seeing a grinning Gintoki already standing up. How the hell hadn’t the stupid mistletoe in his stupid hat fallen off?

-M..merry Christmas- Hijikata shyly pronounces, handing a black bag.

Gintoki’s eyes shine as he opens the gift, finding a pair of gloves and a strawberry milk cartoon.

-Hijikata-san, are you still alive? Did you died before giving Danna the hand-made gloves? Danna~ Look closely, don’t you think the strawberries at the bottom are pretty? Hijikata-San, did you already die from embarrassment?

Gintoki turns to look at Toushirou, eyes wide open. The other man suddenly finds the roof very interesting. Shouyou smiles, his hand already tired of holding the mistletoe. 

-Please~ I’m begging you. My hand is tired...

Toushirou returns his gaze to Gintoki, takes a step forward and starts digging until he creates a space, big enough for him to get to the other side. Gintoki panics.

-Hijikata-kuuun~ 

He closes his eyes and pouts his lips, forgetting the pick up line he had rehearsed all day. 

-Stupid Yorozuya, who would want to kiss someone that is picking their nose?

Shouyou facepalms, and unable to keep up with the second-hand embarrassment, he lets the mistletoe fall to cover his face.

-I’m sorry, I swear he was already like this when I found him

Hijikata walks towards the living room. Gintoki’s smile falls in disappointment. Of course, it was too good to be true. The black haired samurai stops in his track, turns on his heels and faces Gintoki. He fiddles with his hands, and takes a determined gaze. 

Toushiro closes tightly his eyes, pecks Gintoki’s cheek and runs (like, really runs) to the living room. Sougo and Kagura are there, smiling triumphantly. Shouyou is left to see Gintoki processing what just happened for long minutes, lightly touching his cheek. When he finally reacts, he dashes to the living room. 

-Hijikata-kuuun~ I want another one~ It was in the wrong place~ You know, you’re supposed to give it here~

Hijikata finishes his fist bottle of sake, wondering if telling him that he didn’t have the mistletoe at the time would be more embarrassing.

——————————

Gintoki wakes up, feeling the urgent need to pee. He dashes to the bathroom, does his stuff, and washes his hands (really important). After doing poses and faces to inspire himself courage, he returns to the living room. He takes a look a the clock. He can’t see a damn thing. However, he barely remembers Hijikata passing out in his couch. Murmuring “you can do it”s to himself, he walks towards it. The man is sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling at a rhythmical pace. Gintoki can’t contain the smile that lights his face up. Hijikata is just too cute. Carefully, Gintoki proceeds to lift the sleeping officer in his arms. He is trembling in excitement and nervousness, but he manages to lay in the couch, with Hijikata’s face resting on his chest. He feels the warm weight of the Vice commander, and hugs him tight, holding him close. He takes Toushirou’s hand in his, and moves his head down, until black hair tickles his nose.

And he whispers two words in his ear, said only to Hijikata to hear them. His thumb gently caresses the soft hand.- Merry Christmas.

Gintoki strokes Toushirou’s black hair, smiling longingly. His hold in the other man’s hand tightens. As his eyes start to close, he plants a chaste kiss on the vice commander’s forehead. Strong arms hug the sleeping figure, and Gintoki drifts off to dreamland. 

Toushirou slowly opens his eyes. He looks at the sleeping face of Gintoki, drool already sliding through his chin. For once, he doesn’t care. He smiles at the view, at the always bored face resting so peacefully. Hijikata takes his hand out of the embrace and caresses the other man’s cheek. 

-Stupid sugarfreak- he mutters, his voice raspy and low- Merry Christmas .

He chuckles, somehow this is all so Gintoki. He turns his head, until his lips reach the jaw of the perm-head. Then, Hijikata places small, little pecks on it. He snuggles into Gintoki’s neck, covering the red blossom spreading across his face, takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes. This time for real, he falls asleep in the warmest hug he’s ever received.

Of course, neither of them aware of Shouyou, who is crying his eyes out right now. Biting a tissue (a ghost tissue), he is making happy noises, crying and squirming in happiness. All at the same time. After a few minutes of that, Shouyou regains his composure. Well, kind of. He begins to dance the happiness dance that Zura uses to dance when he successfully changes the direction of the Shinsengumi quarter’s toilet paper rolls, the one that Gintoki dances when he gets a free candy, the one that he knew Takasugi secretly danced if one of his plans succeeded. When he gets tired, he approaches his sleeping student. 

His face turns serious and he wishes for a Christmas miracle with all his heart. Trembling, he reaches a hand towards the white curled head. Slowly, slowly he pats said head. His eyes fill with tears, as he is able to touch it. His hand travels to Gintoki’s cheek, and his crying intensifies as his student unconsciously rubs his face against the familiar touch. Shouyou smiles between happiness and sadness tears. Is he too selfish if he wants this moment to last forever?

-I love you so much, Gintoki. Please be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Thanks for reading


	6. A spook-tacular team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Perfect timing! Mammy wants to talk about her son with you. He is in that age, where all his cells just go ‘Toshi’. You know how children are, one day they are all cute and the other they leave mammy for a handsome Mayora - Kagura sighs dramatically.- I just want Gin-Chan to be happy-aru.

# Shouyou’s Chronicles

### A spook-tacular team

Shouyou isn’t sure about the old lady. He has had bad experiences with humans that can see ghosts. For example, a few years ago he had met four people, who called themselves Ghostb*sters, sang a funny song and had tried to suck him in what looked like a vacuum cleaner. 

-In this place, ghost and humans are the same. Both will be seen and heard.

-Thanks baba

-Who are you calling baba? I’m still a beautiful young lady.

-Sure, baba

The lady leaves them alone in the oriental room, closing the shoji behind her. 

-Umm...

-Nice to meet you, Danna’s Sensei. I am Okita Sougo, and I’m going to help you to get Hijikata to be Danna’s wife. 

-...

-Why? You ask? I’m doing this in hopes of taking that bastard’s position while he is in maternity leave. 

Shouyou smiles, guessing that that is only a part of the reason. 

-Nice to meet you, Okita-San. 

Sougo seems a little bothered by the lack of reaction, but keeps his voice neutral and lazy.

-Now, we just gotta wait for her.

Shouyou judges, by the expectance in his eyes and the tiny tiny nervousness in his gestures, that “her” is another part of the reason. 

-Yo! chihuahua. You don’t have to cry anymore-aru, I’ve come to bless you with my beauty.

-A beauty? Where? I just see a living black hole in front of me. 

-Huh? Are you looking for a fight-aru, you do-S?

Sougo stares at the Yato, surely coming up with a witty response, when Kagura notices the other man. 

-I have seen you before. You’re Gin-Chan’s Sensei, yes?

-Yes, I am. -Shouyou answers kindly

-Perfect timing! Mammy wants to talk about her son with you. He is in that age, where all his cells just go ‘Toshi’. You know how children are, one day they are all cute and the other they leave mammy for a handsome Mayora - Kagura sighs dramatically.- I just want Gin-Chan to be happy-aru.

From there, the conversation flows, with some bickering and fighting here and there. After a few hours, Sougo buys three things that look like earphones “So we can communicate”, and they leave the place. 

-Thanks baba

-It’s lady for you!

-Kyaho! The triple S team has now been created-aru!!

-Triple S?

-Yap. Sougo, Shouyou and Super Beautiful Pretty and Smart Kagura, duh.

The walk back is more comfortable than Shouyou expected. Sougo seems somehow used to ghosts, and the earphones allow Shouyou to be heard by the other two.

-By the way, you seem used to this stuff, Okita-Kun.

-Nah, must be imagining it.

-Shouyou is right, chihuahua. Have you done this before?

A pained look crosses the first division captain’s eyes. -Maybe...

Shouyou mentally slaps himself. He was with Takasugi when the whole Mitsuba Arc happened, but he had seen it on TV. How stupid of him to ask.

-I see...

Kagura understands too, and pats the other man’s shoulder affectionately. 

-I’m proud of you, repaying your debt-aru

-Debt?

-Shut Up, China

-Yeah, Shouyou, didn’t you know? When his sister came, Gin-chan pretended to be this chihuahua’s friend (lame, right?) and helped his sister, so the other day he was telling me that he somehow feels indebted.

-Aaand that’s it. Damn you, China. I’m never telling you anything again.

-You’ll come back to me crying- aru. Mammy used to say that men always came back with their tail between their legs. 

-You wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where this story is going.


	7. New year special: What does a drunk ghost say when they try to scare you? “Brew!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -They managed to get a ghost drunk- Sougo reasons- Anyway, let’s look for Yamazaki and Hijikata-san.

# Shouyou’s Chronicles

### New year special: What does a drunk ghost say when they try to scare you?  
“Brew!”

The room is dark, except for the almost lonely light from the TV. The hosts of the program are happily drinking wine, chatting and laughing. Outside, the snow is falling softly, mocking the concrete streets with each touch. Faint echoes of laughter and out-of-tune singing can be heard, if one listens attentively. The sky is serene, despite the snow. Its peaceful, dark blue contrasts greatly with the tiny lights that spread across the city. It looks almost like a painting, with the streets so still and quiet. After all, the parties and celebrations are taking place inside. 

Three pairs of shoes leave a fresh trail on the snow. The sky watches as an energetic girl carrying an umbrella, a sadist shouldering a bazooka and a floating pair of glasses make their way through the whiteness of the winter. The girl and the sadist are bickering playfully, while the glasses are sighing constantly. They continue walking, turning left and right, until they stop. Surprisingly, the Yorozuya’s light are out. Huh, one would imagine that the grownups would be partying their souls out of their bodies. The stairs creak with each one of their steps, and the door is slightly opened. Sougo takes the lead, and gets in the building. 

Shouyou is waiting for them at the genkan, collected as ever. Nor Sougo nor Kagura notice the slight tipsiness of the man (ghost?), who just follows them silently. Shinpachi turns on the light, their eyes taking a few moments to get used to the new sight. 

Kondo is passed out on Gintoki’s desk. As usual, his clothes are nowhere to be found. A suspiciously Otae-hand looking mark shines furiously on his left cheek. Next to him, Katsura is sleeping soundly, one foot chained to Kondo’s hand. On the sofa, Otae is resting hugging a spear. Apparently, she isn’t drunk. Apparently. Kyuubei is laying on her lap, with a few bottles surrounding both women. Gintoki is dead-drunk in a corner, his hands protecting a Tabasco covered Shinsengumi sword, his yukata ripped and with a few bruises on the making. Some steps away, Tsukuyo has white cloth on her hands, and is surrounded by at least, twenty bottles. Half of them are incomplete and the other half just shattered to pieces. Sarutobi, hugging her Gin pillow, is mumbling some R-18 stuff, and Zenzou is in Gintoki’s chair, a JUMP covering his sleeping face. Sadaharu and Elizabeth are sleeping peacefully under the table, ignorant of the chaos surrounding them. Hasegawa is in the toilet, and has been for at least five hours. Yamazaki and Hijikata are nowhere to be seen. 

Two minors turn their heads towards Shouyou, who shrugs and vaguely points to the bottles spread across the Yorozuya. He hiccups slightly, and blushes furiously. Kagura turns to look at Sougo, whose instinct kicks in, a chibi Sougo with a DANGER poster running at the back of his mind. Shinpachi proceeds to inspect a bottle, finding a language he has never seen before. 

-I-It’s an amanto l-language- Shouyou manages to speak, trying to remember which one. 

-They managed to get a ghost drunk- Sougo reasons- Anyway, let’s look for Yamazaki and Hijikata-san.

-Gin-chaaaaan, wake up-aru- Kagura shakes her guardian. Seeing no response, she decides to use another strategy. 

-GINCHAAAAAN, YOU ARE ALWAYS COMPLAINING THAT YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR MAYORA PRINCESS AND mfhhgmm

Gintoki is suddenly awake, his hand on Kagura’s mouth.

-Kagura-chaaan, I think you had too much sukonbu for the day. Why don’t you go to sleep? I think your sleeping hour has passed~

-Danna, have you seen Yamazaki and Hijikata-san? 

-No, Soichirou-Kun. I haven’t seen them, and I don’t care about them. Jimmy can be an anpan as much as he wants, and that stupid Mayora can go mayonnaise as far as I care. 

-It’s Sougo- the officer deadpans as he leaves the Yorozuya.

Shouyou follows Sougo, looking for the two missing men. He isn’t sure, but he kind of remembers two amantos giving them free alcohol. From then on, it is just a penetrating, strong smell. He is shortly followed by Gintoki, who isn’t so comfortable letting “that stupid Mayora mayonnaise”. Kagura and Shinpachi walk behind their dad figure. 

-Okita-saaaan- a terrified Yamazaki runs from a trash can, waving frantically.

-Oi Jimmy, where’s Mayora? -two voices, a female and a male, ask in unison.

Shouyou and Shinpachi smile. Like father like daughter.

-Yamazaki-san, I’m glad that you are okay- Shinpachi is quick to say.

-Okita-san, Danna, China and Shinpachi-Kun. It’s terrible! I saw it.

-Saw what?

-T...that

-What??!

-Hijikata-san getting abducted by amanto!!

-WHAAAT??!

-Oi oi Jimmy-kun, enough of your jokes

-I’m literally the plain, tsukkomi character of the Shinsengumi, Danna.

-Oh, right.

Okita manages to convince everyone to get back in the Yorozuya, because “it would be a pity if everyone froze their asses here, right?”, and after locking Kagura out, they are all sitting in the table. Of course, Kagura too. And now there is a broken window, snow and cold getting in their house. 

-It’s so cold here...

Otae suddenly wakes up, bothered by the new temperature of the room. She blinks lazily, and looks at the reunited men and woman. 

-Ara, ara~ It isn’t nice of you to awake a sleeping beauty, you know?

All the men in the room, awake or not, freeze. Even Sadaharu and Elizabeth breath gets slower, more cautious. 

-Anego~ do you know what happened to the Mayora-aru?

-Hijikata-san?

-Yeah

-Hmm... well, he is the one who normally helps me with that gorilla, so I guess I owe him one. 

The males in the room begin to breathe again. 

-I saw him walking with two amantos, one of them was blue and had a long tail. The other one was red, and had wings. I think. 

-Do you know where they went? Otae-sama?

-Now that I think about it, it looked like they were escorting him, rather than walking together... I heard something about a red house. 

-NOOO!! Why red?!?! RED IS THE COLOR OF PASSION. OII, THAT MAYORA IS GOING TO GET SOME MAYONNAISE THAT ISN’T MINE!!!!

-Calm down, Gin-Chan. You’re gross aru. 

-You’re gross Danna. She’s right, Danna. You’re gross.

-Oii, there’s no need to say it twice, Sofa-kun!!

-Kagura-Chan is right, Gin-San. Maybe we should calm down and use Sadaharu. 

-Don’t get full of yourself glasses. If you wanna disturb Sadaharu’s sleep, you have to pay two boxes of sukonbu aru.

-Whyyy? I can’t see the relation there.

After a promise of two boxes of sukonbu, the group is following Sadaharu through the streets of Edo. 

-Arf!!

-Sadaharu says that we are here aru. The translation costs another two boxes of sukonbu. 

The group looks at the bright, red house. It’s such an intense color that even the snow seems to melt against it. 

Gintoki takes the lead, Kagura behind him, humming the James B*nd theme. Sougo takes out his bazooka. Shinpachi arranges his glasses. Yamazaki eats an anpan.  
They take down the main door (which wasn’t locked, by the way), and get into the house. Said house is enormous, gigantic. Luckily there is only one room, protected by a shoji, that has its light on. The group rushes towards it when a groan of pain is heard. 

Thanks to the shoji, the silhouettes of the occupants of the room can be seen. The two amantos are standing at each side of what looks like a barrel. The creatures are holding above their heads something close to giant hammers. 

-Strike with all your power

-Lets end this quickly

-1...2...3!!

Both figures lower their hammers at a vertiginous speed. 

-NOOOOO!!! 

Gintoki pierced the shoji, throwing himself to protect the barrel where, he supposes, Hijikata is held captive. 

Three pairs of eyes look at him in surprise. One of them, of a gunmetal blue that is pretty familiar. 

-Yorozuya?

-Arerereee?

-Whats going on here?

-Well, this gentlemen here told me that they were new to Japan and wanted to know how to spend the New Year...

Indeed, the red and blue amanto are in the process of making mochi. 

-Huh???

-As I was saying, this kind couple even offered free alcohol in exchange. We just finished the oosouji, so I though that making mochi was a nice idea.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Well, now that you are here, would you like to help? The more the merrier.

-That’s right Aka-chin. Here, you can have this. 

-Thanks aru! I’m gonna make the best mochi ever!!

Shouyou watches as everyone sits around the kotatsu, peeling oranges and chatting lively. The TV stats it’s countdown.

-10...9...8

Shinpachi and Yamazaki are talking about their New Year Resolutions. They involve anpan and Otsuu. 

-7...6...5...

Sougo and Kagura are competing against each other, seeing who can spit the orange seeds the furthest. 

-3...

Gintoki and Hijikata are bickering. This time, it’s about if the countdown should start from 10 or from 5.

-2...

Shouyou feels his hearth warm. What a beautiful family.

-1...

Back in the Yorozuya, everyone is somehow awake. Holding their beers.

-HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s a couple of days late, but Happy New Year to everyone!
> 
> Oosouji means something like “major cleanup”, and people in Japan do it before New Year. Also, mochi isn’t exactly done in New Year, but it is eaten, so I decided to include it.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and corrections :)


	8. People ghostograph what they fear losing

# Shouyou’s Chronicles

###  People ghostograph what they fear losing

It’s a normal day for the Yorozuya, as far as Shouyou can see.

Gintoki is spread on the sofa, reading the latest JUMP, Kagura is chewing sukonbu, playfully stroking Sadaharu’s hair. Shinpachi is busy scolding both of them.

And why not, tragedy strikes on this peaceful day.

-Gin-chaaaan!! There isn’t any rice left!!!

-How?!? Yesterday we just bought a whole new bag! Nu-huh, you freaking black hole. You’re gonna leave poor Gin-san even poorer. Go eat grass somewhere. 

-Hmph. There’s no respect for a beautiful lady nowadays. I’m going for a walk-aru.

Shinpachi waves his hand, sighing and Gintoki picks his nose. Shouyou decides to follow the Yato, staying at home seeming too boring. (Spoiler alert: BIG mistake)

As Kagura and Shouyou turn left in the alley, a long-haired man along with a duck(?) make appearance, walking towards the Yorozuya from the opposite direction.

Kagura walks, at first sight, aimlessly. However, Shouyou soon recognizes the path that his silver-haired student constantly takes to take a look (not stalk) at the one and only mayonnaise lover officer. The further the Yato goes, the faster her pace gets. When the Shinsengumi barracks come in sight, the girl is practically running.

-Oi!! Sadist! I’ve come to eat

The Shinsengumi men don’t even bother to look at her, too used to her presence in the barracks. 

-Ooiiii!!! You damn Chihuahua, I know you’re here. I can smell you~

The Shinsengumi men completely ignore her. All of them have been properly threatened by their first division captain. Last week, a rookie had told Kagura that “I hate your fuckingly mesmerizing eyes” wasn’t exactly going to hurt the sadist, and the poor man had been seen running around town with nothing but a loincloth. 

-Huh? Smell me? What the hell are you? A dog?? Go fetch!!

Saying that, Sougo makes his brilliant appearance, throwing a pack of sukonbu. Kagura, visibly conflicted, runs for it. The sukonbu lands safely in her hands. 

-Hoo! Well done, I didn’t th-

Sougo is silenced by a purple umbrella in his stomach.  
———-

-Toshiii~ That sadist doesn’t wake up. Would you help me hide the body, yes?

-Who’s Toshi? 

-Gin-chan had told me that Mayo can damage the brain, but I underestimated its danger-osity. 

-The fuck is that? You’re the one using words that don’t even exist!

Kagura puts her hand on her chin, adopting the pose both Shouyou and Hijikata had seen in a certain perm-head. 

-Maybe I should take advantage of it, and make Gin-chan a present... I have no idea what to give him on his birthday. 

-Nonono! My bad. I just remembered. I’m Toshi.

-You sure, Mayora? 

-Yeah, yeah, what do you want?

Shouyou laughs. Like father like daughter. 

-Hmm.. what was it-aru?

-How should I know?

A strange silence decides to settle in the atmosphere. Toushiro shifts his body, visibly uncomfortable. He settles in a crossed-leg position.

-Hey.. h-how’s the perm head doing? Not like I care about him, you know? Just, I heard that he lost a friend. That’s hard for everyone. I’m not asking because I’m worried, just curious. Not about him, of course. I’m just conducting a survey on how people cope with loss of a one-eyed, Y*kult-maniac friend, you know? 

-Go ask him yourself, you coward Mayora. 

Shouyou is actually amazed. How much research you needed to know that the space-famous frightening, brutal and extremist terrorist,Takasugi, had a mania for Y*kults? (By the way, the answer is in the Yorozuya, playing UNO against Gintoki) Hijikata seems to notice, as his ears are turning a dark shade of red. Man, Shouyou can clearly see why Gintoki chose this man. 

While Shouyou is deep in thought, Kagura has made herself comfortable on Hijikata’s thigh, drifting smoothly to sleep, stomach full and happy. Automatically, Hijikata’s hand caresses her reddish hair, trying and failing to suppress a fond smile.  
The men of the Shinsengumi ignore the scene, none of them in the mood for a demonic vice commander yelling “seppuku” while chasing them to hell and back.

-Hijikata-saaaan 

After a few hours Shinpachi comes running, breathless and with his hair burned to the very roots. Shouyou remembers that he has living problem-magnets as students. Just imagine what would happen if two of them got together. 

-Have you seen Kagura-chan?

-Yep, right here.

-Ah! Thank you very much for taking care of her. 

Shouyou notices, that although Shinpachi is always respectful and well-mannered, the tone of his voice changes when talking to the vice commander. And it does out of pure respect and admiration. Looks like someone found himself a role model. 

-Would you like to rest a little bit? 

Hijikata doesn’t miss the sparkle in the boys eyes, asking for permission. 

-Sure

Shinpachi lays on his other thigh, keeping his glasses, it is just to catch his breath. Well, it was until it wasn’t. The boy is now snoring softly, having fallen asleep when Hijikata stroked his hair. 

Hijikata gulps. He needs to go to the bathroom. 

As he wonders how to move the kids without waking them, doing some moves worthy of a ninja, a third weight settles on his back.

-Hijikata-san, I was dying out there and you didn’t do anything. I’m going to report you and put you in jail for denial of duty. Choke on your spit and die, Hijikata. 

Hijikata is about to stand up and fight Sougo when he remembers the sleeping kids. 

-Get stuck in the toilet and die, Sougo- he replies in a remarkably low voice. 

Sougo glances at the two sleeping figures, then at the nervous glint on Toushirou’s eyes. He slowly walks towards his superior, taking his time. He stops, and lays down in Hijikata’s knee, right beside Kagura.  
After smirking to an increasingly desperate Hijikata, he puts on his eye mask and drifts to Morpheus arms.  
———

Gintoki finally manages to escape from the hell he had gotten into with Zura. As if obvious, his feet guide him to the Shinsengumi barracks when he looks for his children. 

The moon is up in the sky, the silence of the night peacefully whispering in his ears. Although he almost died twice, spending time with Zura was always fun, and this time was no exception. Plus, he got to eat parfaits. What a nice day, it couldn’t have been better. 

When he arrives, the guarding officers greet him politely.

-Night, Danna. Your family is over there.

The officer points vaguely to Hijikata’s office. Gintoki swallows his tears as he thanks him, his mind playing the word “family” over and over again. Little did he know that both the guard and him, had included Toushirou and Sougo in it. His chest is filled by a warm sensation and he feels like he could fly from happiness. Scratch what he said earlier, the day could get a lot better.

When he arrives, he freezes on his track. The moon is bathing the sleeping figures in its warmly cold light. Kagura is sleeping silently between Sougo’s arms, both of them resting their heads on Hijikata’s thigh. Sougo has his eye mask on, but even Gintoki can tell how pleased he is. On the other side, the glasses of Shinpachi are cautiously left on the little table, while the boy himself is snoring peacefully, his head laying in Toushirou’s leg and hands covering partially his head. And Toushirou, oh, what a sight he makes. He is leaning on the wall, sleeping soundlessly. His eyes are delicately shut, emphasizing his long, dark eyelashes. His hands rest on each side, like he had been stroking the kid’s heads. His lips are slightly parted, Gintoki imagining what would they taste like. The Moon light creates funny, dancing shadows on the man, that do nothing but remark his natural grace. Gintoki reaches a hand toward him, unable to fight against the caress that his hand provides to the other’s face.

Gintoki is distracted by the sound of movement. Sougo is awake, with his eye mask on. He hugs Kagura closer, and Gintoki has to resist the urge of kicking him. Okay, tried to resist the urge to kick him. Maybe gives in to the urge to kick him. Fine, kicks him on the shin. For once, Sougo doesn’t care. He lazily hands Gintoki an object.

A camera.

-Don’t make me laugh. You don’t do anything for free. What’s your price?-Gintoki angrily murmurs.

-A copy

Even Gintoki is left speechless. It is easy to forget that Sougo is just a teenager. He takes the camera and moves towards the place where everyone is in the photo. 

Click

He feels something shatter inside him. There’s no way he deserves something like this. 

-Oi Kagura, Patsuan. Wake up! We’re leaving. 

Blue eyes focus slowly, blinking in an attempt to chase the sleepiness away. Kagura and Shinpachi answer with inaudible words. 

Blue and red meet for a few eternal seconds. Gintoki feels like crying. He wishes for it, he yearns for it. But he knows that he doesn’t deserve it. Hijikata opens his mouth.

-I...  
———

Shouyou, after making sure that Katsura was alive, comes back to the barracks. The Yorozuya trio are already at the gates, heading home. He joins

-Kagura chaaaan- Gintoki is bawling.

Kagura notices Shouyou and lips and “it’s nothing”. Shinpachi pats the silver samurai’s head. 

-There, there

-There was this romantic atmosphere, you know. And he said “I...” and... and- He continues crying and muttering something no understandable. 

Shouyou questions Kagura, who just signals him to listen to his student.

-He.. he wanted to go to the freakin’ bathroom!! Buaaaaa

Kagura and Shinpachi chuckle at the memory of their guardian’s confused face as Hijikata screams “I have to go to the bathroom!” and rushes towards it. 

Shouyou notices the sad smile behind the not-so-fake crying. 

That night, he watches yet again at Gintoki crying himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean to write angst, but I think that Gintoki would have many problems accepting that he deserves to be loved.
> 
> Hope you like it!


	9. Careful, Nightmares are dreams too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glass keeps getting thicker, mocking him and his bleeding fists.

# Shouyou’s Chronicles

### Careful, Nightmares are dreams too

It’s dark inside. Cold. Lonely. 

Dark, but he can clearly see the nightmares that haunt him.

Cold, but he is burning. He is on fire, but freezing.

Lonely, but surrounded by the ghosts, the rotting bodies of those whom he couldn’t save.

Gintoki curls up, hugging himself. Hiding his eyes, not wanting to see what is already engraved on his very soul. He covers his ears until it hurts, not wanting to hear the screams, the pleas that rumble through his already broken heart. Hands that are already decomposed reach towards him, wanting to drag him to them. Legs that shouldn’t be able to hold a body move slowly, broken, towards him. He doesn’t move. He doesn’t fight. It’s fine. He deserves this. 

Click

A Glass door closes. Gintoki carefully uncovers his eyes, to find that he is in a room made of glass. The ghost and the screams are finally away, in the other side of the glass. Still, he is terrified. The ghosts, the corpses are frantically banging the room, hitting with rotten hands, kicking with non-existent legs. 

Then again, something changes. Everything becomes silent. Not a soul can be heard. The ghosts and corpses are suddenly not there. The only remnant of their presence, being the bloody walls. 

He is alone now. Alone and lonely. Lonely and alone. Everything is quiet. And empty. Strange enough, he wants to cry, but his tears have dried long ago. He wants to feel sad, angry, anything, but even the emotions seem to have abandoned him at his mercy. 

After what could have been a few seconds, or three forevers, Gintoki perceives light. Warm, soft light. Tiny and weak first, mistakable with an illusion of his own tortured mind, but gaining strength with each passing moment. The light doesn’t stop until it is right besides his glass cage. The light is full of moments, he knows, of memories, people and feelings. 

There is this yellowish, warm light. There is Kagura, chewing on her sukonbu and talking animatedly to Sadaharu. There is Shinpachi, singing some Otsuu song and Otae, with Kyuubei, covering her ears. There is Otose, with Tama and Catherine, the three bickering friendly. There is Katsura, going for a walk with Elizabeth, singing the TV commercial. There is Takasugi, playing the shamisen, Bansai appreciating his music silently with Matako and Takechi fangirling in the background. There is Tatsuma, laughing while Mutsu points a gun at him. There is Sougo and Kondo, being dragged back to the barracks by the first division captain. There is Sarutobi, Zenzo, Tsukuyo, Hinowa, Gengai, Shigeshige and many more. 

And, in a warmer, more whitish light, there is Shouyou. Shouyou and his kind smile. Shouyou and his gentle manners. Shouyou and his scary force.

Gintoki imagines it’s warmth, unable to feel it due to the glass cage. He places his hands against it, wanting to feel. Longing for it. For them. He desperately crashes his fists against the tainted glass, watching impotently as his fists get bruised, while the glass stands firmly. He raises his head, knowing what’s coming with the sudden heat.

Surrounded in white light, Hijikata walks slowly towards the cage. That light isn’t warm. It is piping hot. There is them bickering. Them in an onsen, then shouting at each other. Them peacefully drinking sake. Them being together. Them smiling at each other. One of those rare, pretty smiles from the vice commander, directed at him. 

Gintoki knows he shouldn’t. That he can’t, doesn’t deserve it. Despite this, he keeps hitting the glass. He wishes for him, desires him so badly...That glass that once protected him, is now isolating him. He kicks it and tries his best to get out. The door has vanished into thin air. The glass keeps getting thicker, mocking him and his bleeding fists. He lets his frustration out in a desperate roar, his body sliding to the floor, almost lifelessly. 

—-

Shouyou watches as Gintoki struggles in his sleep, trembling and sobbing violently. A tear escapes his sad, desperate eyes. He can’t do anything. He can only watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where this story is going.


	10. Getting in the spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Have you seen a horror movie?
> 
> -Of course. Pft. The... scariest Hmm... ghost i-in the world was amazing. I definitely would see it again.
> 
> -You haven’t 
> 
> -No, I haven’t. My children don’t like them.

# Shouyou’s Chronicles

### Getting in the spirit

-Oi! Sadist! Come here-aru

-What do you want, China? I’m busy

-Huh? Busy doing what? Eating dangos? By the way, give me one.

-No

A fight and a destroyed everything later, they are eating dangos together, peacefully watching the ruined surroundings. Subconsciously, Sougo wraps his arms around Kagura’s figure, while the latter rests her head in his shoulder.

-So, what do you want?

-I’ll tell you if you give me another dango

-Then I’m good, thanks

-Gin-chan is bad-aru

-Danna? Don’t worry. Idiots can’t catch colds.

-I see! That’s why I have never seen you sick. 

-Fuck off, China

He doesn’t take his arm off, and neither of them points it out. 

-Ever since the day we slept at the barracks, he has been looking sick-aru.

-Hmm

-Now, his skin tone is a tone away from his hair!

-I think it’s not exactly sickness, although it can be put like that. 

-Hummm

-Why don’t we ask to the one person that knows him the most?

-Zura?

-I don’t even know what I was expecting

Sougo takes Kagura’s hand, and walks towards the Yorozuya. Both of their hearts beating loudly, both of them assuming it is just the adrenaline of the fight. 

-You’re right!- Kagura suddenly says- Gin-chan always says that the one that knows someone the most are their mother and theirselves.

-Sure, China. We’re going to ask the mother.  
———

Shouyou is watching worriedly at his student. He has a vague idea of what’s going on, but he doesn’t know what to do. He sighs. 

Being a dad is so difficult. 

He watches Sougo and Kagura peeking through the door looking for him, he assumes. He gives one last glance to his depressed student, and goes to the teens. 

-Yo! Shouyou. It’s time for us to take action, yes?

-So, you noticed too?

-Of course! Don’t underestimate the perception of a mammi. Kids now at days, they realize they have a crush on someone and boom! They don’t eat properly, don’t sleep properly and start thinking bullshit about themselves. 

Shouyou smiles worriedly, although they can’t see him. She’s right, but it’s not that easy. Gintoki had realized that this time, it wasn’t like his previous attractions. 

-We’re going to see the baba.

Both Shouyou and Kagura are taken by surprise. 

-I’m guessing that Danna is having nightmares, right?

-Yup

-Then, I have an idea. However, it will all depend on you, Shouyou.

-Me?

-Yeah, I don’t know any other Shouyou. Wait, I do. But not of this anime. 

-Shut up, Sadist. The tags are going to have to change if you keep this up-aru. 

They arrive at the old lady’s place, where she is already waiting for them. 

-Baba! Long time no see

-For the last time, it’s lady for you.

-Good morning.

-Yo! Baba

-Just come in

Shouyou is taken to a room different from the teens. He looks worriedly at them, and he just receives a thumbs up in response.

-You think he’ll be alright?- Shouyou manages to hear before the door slams shut.

-Have you seen a horror movie?

-Of course. Pft. The... scariest Hmm... ghost i-in the world was amazing. I definitely would see it again.

-You haven’t 

-No, I haven’t. My children don’t like them. 

A soft smile appears in the woman’s face.

-I see

-Yeah...

-Well, now we’re going to watch this one. You’ll have to leave a couple techniques from here. 

————

It’s already late when the three of them leave the inn. Strangely enough, Shouyou is jumpy as hell, and Kagura and Sougo are grinning maliciously. The silent, satisfied stares that they throw at each other tells Shouyou that they weren’t wasting time.

-So...

-We’ve got a plan-aru! It’s a great plan. Gin-Chan and Mayora are going to marry straight up after our intervention. 

-...

-And you? Did you learn how to help Gin-chan?

-Yeah... kind of... maybe.

-It’s OK for now. You’ll have all the night to practice

-Huh? You’d normally say that I have a few weeks to train before fighting the last boss!!

-Well, the last boss drank a velocity potion. 

-Nonono that’s not how it works.

-He’s right, Chihuahua. Even he needs to practice. 

-Hmm... okay. We’ll give you a day. Tomorrow we are making our part, and then it will be your turn.

Shouyou smiles excitedly. Was this what being a normal person was? Tomorrow will be a great day, he thinks. He knows how intelligent both teens are, and can’t wait to see what their great plan is.

————-

Shouyou sighs. He should have seen this “great plan” coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m out of ghost puns.


	11. The moon is boo-tiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you dare to get out of here before we come for you, Parfait-Chan will pay.  
> P.S. Queen Kagura didn’t have to do anything with this. Please buy her sukkonbu”
> 
> “Hijikata-san, if you don’t die while you’re here, I’ll burn your mayonnaise stash of the month.  
> P.S. It’s Sougo. What are you gonna do about it?”

# Shouyou’s Chronicles

### The moon is boo-tiful 

-Yo, China, you did your part?

-Huh?! Who do you think I am? Of course I did my part-aru. The question here is if you did?

-Of course, could have done it with my eyes closed 

-Knowing you, I bet you just poisoned his Mayo or something or like that.

-Don’t underestimate me, you brat. First of all, I put a bomb in his pillow. As he was throwing his pillow to the pond, I shot him with my bazooka. When he ran, he stepped on my land mine. Then, he threw himself to the pond, where I had left a snake. And as he was fighting-

-Too long Chihuahua. What happened at the end?

-...I gave him a poisoned Mayo bottle as a reward for “overcoming Sougo’s daily trial”. As you can see, he gulped it in one go and now we’re here.

Sougo points at the unconscious form of Hijikata.

-Anyway, what about you?

-I’m a lady, I keep things simple and easy-aru.

-You knocked him out?

-Yep.

An angry bump is forming quickly on top of unconscious Gintoki’s head. Shouyou feels the need to protect his student (son).

-Just be careful, yeah?

-Soo... what’s next?

-Hmmm... lock them up in a dark basement...? 

-China. Didn’t you see chapter 149? Hijikata-san here snapped a fucking chain attached to his fucking neck. I don’t even wanna imagine what Danna would be able to do. 

-Hmm... you’re right, Sadist. Last time I drank his strawberry milk, he looked like he could tear the whole planet with his bare hands. 

-So...

-So...

-We should restrain them not physically, but psychologically.-Both say in unison, with matching, terrifying grimaces in their faces. 

——-

Gintoki blinks slowly, his head hurts as hell and he feels like he has been stomped on by an elephant. After regaining his ability to think, he notices a figure next to him. Knowing how these stories go, he doesn’t even bother to confirm the identity of the mayonnaise lunatic lying next to him. He stretches his body absentmindedly, thinking on how to scape before his crush on the officer gets too obvious. Of course, not before gently caressing said officer’s handsome face.

-Just so you know, Gin-san isn’t scared of you knowing- he tries to convince himself.

He quickly stands up and heads to the door. Huh. Normally, the place would be a closed room, a haunted house or something less normal. He’s thanking all the gods and goddesses he knows of, when his eyes catch a glimpse of something pasted on the innocent door. 

“If you dare to get out of here before we come for you, Parfait-Chan will pay.  
P.S. Queen Kagura didn’t have to do anything with this. Please buy her sukkonbu”

Next to the paper, a similar message can be read.

“Hijikata-san, if you don’t die while you’re here, I’ll burn your mayonnaise stash of the month.  
P.S. It’s Sougo. What are you gonna do about it?”

Gintoki puffs. Who do they think he is? They have underestimated him. No way he is going to fall in something like this. To begin with, who the hell is Parfait-Chan?  
He reaches without hesitation for the door.

———

Hijikata opens his eyes to an unknown room. He immediately pats his katana, sighing in relief when he feels its comforting weight. As his senses wake up, he begins to hear frantic mumbling from somewhere.

-Nonono,Imusn’tfallintothis.There’snowaytheywoulddosomethingsohorrible.IdontknowanyParfait-chan...butwhatiftheyactuallydoit?...Nonono...

Toushiro goes back to sleep. No way he is putting up with this right after waking up. 

-DON’T YOU DARE GO BACK TO SLEEP-Gintoki roars.

-YOU DON’T GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU PERMY ASSHOLE! NOW IF YOUR MIGHTY ASS EXCUSES ME, I’LL GO BACK TO SLEEP

-DIFFERENT TO YOUR GORILLA BOSS, MY BUTT IS HAIR-FREE, YOU MAYONNAISE-CLOGGED BRAIN

-Why are we shouting? I just woke up, so my throat already hurts. Besides, capital letters are difficult to read. (And write)

-Ah, sorry. My bad.

-It’s fine. Where did we left?

-Different to your gorilla boss, my butt is hair-free, you mayonnaise clogged bustard.

-Ah, right. I mean, not right that, right that we left there. You know, I’m not agreeing about Kondo-san, I said right because - Toshi tries to explain himself, a light blush spreading quickly in his face. 

-Hey

Hijikata is taken aback by the gentle voice.

-Huh?

-I get it.

-Oh. Thanks.

An uncomfortable silence settles in the room. 

-So, is the door locked or something?-Hijikata asks, taking his sword.

-Noup

-Then?

-Nothing, you tax robber.

-Hey! You don’t even pay taxes!

-I would if you didn’t steal my money 

-That doesn’t make sense.

-Neither do you.

-Huh!?? You wanna fight, diabetic old man?

-You’re just a few months younger, you smoking pterodactyl!

-Ha! You’re older. Hahahaha, I win!

Toushirou smiles widely. His eyes turn into a line and small wrinkles appear on the sides. It is really unusual for him to win a verbal argument against the perm head. A dangerous idea pops in Gintoki’s head.

-The door is unlocked.

-Hm? Then why don’t you leave?

-Gin-San is hurt, oi.

Gintoki approaches the black haired samurai, who is now sitting on the floor. Gintoki definitely does NOT think that he looks adorable.

-I... I didn’t mean it like that

-No? Then you want me to stay?

-I didn’t say that, you jerk.

Hijikata backs off, as Gintoki approaches his face with his own.

-There are a couple of warnings, you see.

His eyes trace the soft lips of the other man, as Toshi struggles to remain calm.

-W...warnings?

Gintoki places his thumb on Hijikata’s lips, finally touching them. They are waaaay warmer and softer than he imagined. 

-Yeah. Warning.

Gin tilts his head, his eyes never leaving the blue orbes that entrance him to no end. His hand reaches the black hair. 

-Last warning

His voice is low, filled with emotion and feelings. Toushiro thinks that it resembles a growl. 

Hijikata closes his eyes, and his own hand finds Gintoki’s, interlacing their fingers softly. He then squeezes the hand, giving his approval in the small gesture. Gintoki looks at the beautiful man in front of him, cheeks tainted rose, and closes his eyes. His hand threads through the dark hair, and their lips finally meet. 

The kiss is soft and sweet, like nothing they had ever experienced. Their hearts pounding furiously against each other, threatening to melt into the heat of the moment. For a moment, they both feel at home. And as many beautifully delicate things, the kiss is ephemeral. 

Gintoki caresses Toushirou’s cheek, and places his mouth right besides his ear, kissing it softly.

-If I were to ask you out, would you accept?

The whisper gives Toushiro goosebumps all over his body, lightly squeezing the hand that is softly stroking his.  
—————-

When Shouyou is finally able to convince the sadist duo (who, by the way, were living life at its fullest in the amusement park) to open the door, Hijikata is silently asleep, leaning his back on Gintoki’s chest. Strong arms are wrapped protectively around him, and Shouyou won’t be surprised if he hears Gintoki growl and he begins showing his teeth to anyone who dares to approach them. 

Contrary to that, Gin carefully leans Hijikata to the wall, wrapping him in his yukata, and walks away without a sound. The confused, turbulent look on his eyes is there for everyone to see. He increases his pace and disappears into the night.

-Well- Sougo breaks the silence- this is all we can do. The rest is up to you. 

He looks directly at Shouyou, who is already used to it. 

Shouyou nods to himself and to the others (who can’t see him, but that’s life for you), and heads toward the place where Gintoki went.

-Shouyou

The unusually shy Yato stops him

-Please take care of Gin-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this one took a while to write. I wanted to include too many things in the chapter.
> 
> I’m sorry for the time it took, but here it is. Let me know what you think about it. 
> 
> By the way, I’m sure you know it, but the title is a way of saying I love you. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> P.S. Any ghost puns will be greatly appreciated :)


	12. If you’ve got it, haunt it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -... GETTING IN SOMEONE’S DREAM ISN’T AS EASY AS GHOST MOVIES SHOW. AND IF I CAN BARELY GET ME IN, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET MY CLOTHES TOO??

# Shouyou’s Chronicles

### If you’ve got it, haunt it

Gintoki’s mind is about to explode. He had never felt so excited than the few seconds that were left in silence after he formulated his question. The long instants that rushed ever so slowly until the V-banged man’s pretty mouth moved carefully, almost afraid. The quiet yet reverberating “bring it on” that the husky voice had shakily whispered. He couldn’t stop the happiness, the relief, spreading through his chest, encouraging to kiss him again, and again, and again. And each time the guilt and the happiness clashed furiously. And he kissed him yet again, trying to transmit his desperate love. Trying to empty his aching heart in front of the man he is in love with. 

He curls on himself on the sofa. His face is burning red, and he can hear his heart mocking him with each beat. He never wants anything, he shouldn’t want anything. He doesn’t have the right to wish. He doesn’t deserve to which for something, let alone someone. He hadn’t had any problem with it until now, easily hiding in laziness and under his uninterested attitude. But Katsura had him warned, with his stupid sage-like wisdom. 

“-You can avoid objects, Gintoki. Who knows, knowing you, maybe for a lifetime. You can pretend that you are not interested, maybe even in people for the rest of your life. But I assure you, someone will come. Someone who is not only going to tear to pieces your will power. Someone that is going to make you question your decision. Someone who will be worth it. And I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that she or he will be able to open your eyes. Dead people won’t return no matter what you do, the only thing we can do is live for them. One day you’ll know, Gintoki, that you don’t need to throw the past away in order to embrace the future. I pray for that moment to come.”

-Oh, shut up Zura.

The tiny Katsura on his mind tiredly replies as he leaves.

-Zura janai, Katsura da.

Gintoki shuts his eyes tightly, his fingers sneakily tracing his lips. Maybe he could indulge this one time? He remembers the sleeping face, the way he couldn’t help but to kiss his soft face. The unusually high but synchronized heartbeats that threatened to wake the other man. 

“-Oi, Gintoki. You act all high and mighty, but you are coward as hell. 

-Huh?

-You’re telling me I’m wrong?

-...

-I know, because I am the same.

The usually angry eyes travel slowly to the laughing figure that is preparing onigiris to everyone. “

-Shut up, Takasugi. No way you noticed it before me. 

The tiny Takasugi follows tiny Katsura wherever he went. His mind should already have a city inside it.

-Just so you know, he liked you back- Gintoki whispers- you coward. 

Tiny Takasugi returned slowly, smirking. Gintoki noticed his mistake too late. 

-So you’re gonna go do the same mistake- Takasugi scoffs- how fitting for a coward like you. 

-Fuck off

Tiny Katsura returns, taking tiny Takasugi’s hand. Gintoki’s mouth drops open. 

-What the fuck?

-What? Won’t you let me be happy even in your mind?

-I wasn’t talking to you. Zura, explain!

-Huh? I am Katsura, not Zura. You are wishing for a happy ending to our story, probably because you already see yourself and Hijikata reflected in us. Don’t forget it, this is your imagination. 

-Shut up! I was... talking to myself

-No, you clearly said “Zura, expl-

-Ahh, I’m getting sleepy. I should go to sleep.

-Don’t ignore me, Gintoki!

-... thanks 

-What? I couldn’t hear you, did you hear anything Zura?

-Noo~ you should speak louder, right Sugi?

-Fuck off!

————————

Shouyou chuckles, hearing Gintoki answering an imaginary conversation, getting angrier and angrier. He imagines, he must be talking with Katsura and Takasugi. There’s no mistaking it in the last thank you. Shouyou plays nervously with his hands as Gin falls asleep.

-Horror movies, you better not fail me- he mutters as he closes his eyes.

———————-

Gintoki opens his eyes to the nightmare he is so used to. He vaguely thinks that he should do a movie about it, and waits for the ghosts and zombies to appear. 

Nothing happens.

After waiting for a few minutes, he decides to go look for them himself. If not, how is he going to end something that hasn’t started? It is then that he notices that he is already inside the glass cage. The walls are scratched and broken at some areas but, Gintoki notices, the scratches are different. Those weren’t made by nails, no. They were made by swords, kunais and (in a suspiciously deep one) umbrellas. 

He sees the culprits outside his cage, calling his name and waiting for him. He feels the warmth. He wants to get out. He wants to go with them.

He hits the cage with all his might, clashing with his hole body against it. The glass, scratched as it is, doesn’t bulge. He tries again and again, ignoring the blood that is starting to flow from his body. Each time he fails, he can feel the cold slowly replacing the warmth. He glances at his kids, waving at him and calling his name. He watches at his friends, smiling and supporting. He watches at Toshiro, who violently turns as soon as their eyes meet, only to murmur his name under his breath. He winks and makes a heart with his hands. He watches Katsura and Takasugi, who look at him, smiling knowingly. He gives them the middle finger.

When he can barely feel the heat, and his own body, he collapses, crying. He doesn’t want this solitude anymore. He wants to go live by their side. He wants to break the cage he himself got in. His vision is blurry, and all he can see is red. He screams, maybe he’ll never make it. Maybe he deserves this.

-Gintoki, you don’t deserve this. You deserve them.

His mind freezes, slowly turning his head towards the comforting voice.

-Sh...Shouyou?

-Yo! It’s been a while, Gintoki

-... why are you half naked?

-...

-...

-... GETTING IN SOMEONE’S DREAM ISN’T AS EASY AS GHOST MOVIES SHOW. AND IF I CAN BARELY GET ME IN, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET MY CLOTHES TOO??!

-Being a ghost must be rough... wait, you s-said g-ghost!??

-No, I said a... host. You know? My new job

-Ahh... 

-Well, Gintoki. I think it’s time for you to get out of here. 

-...re?

-What? I couldn’t hear you

-No wonder why Zura and Takasugi are like that. I said. ...re?

-Okay, that was on purpose

-Yeah, that was on purpose.

-...

-Is it okay for you, you know...me leaving here?

-Gintoki, you’re my student. Hell, Id even say my son. You protected my precious treasures until the end. I’m so proud of you and the fine person you have become. So, stop blaming it all on yourself. I love you, and you deserve all the happiness that this world can give you.

-R..really? 

The broken voice makes Shouyou’s eyes water.

-Gin, I made you carry a burden that is too heavy for anyone. You are the strongest person I’ve ever met, and having you call me Sensei is my pride. 

-You... think I deserve them?

-Often, life is not about deserving. Who decides that? Gintoki, one has to fight for what one wants. Deserving it or not is something that both sides will decide at the right time, to be honest, you don’t even need to decide. 

Shouyou hugs Gintoki, the comfortable silence broken by the little sobs of the white haired man.

-I can’t wish for anything but you finding happiness. And a partner. If possible working in the Shinsengumi. Black hair? Mayora?

Gintoki laughs softly.

-Shuddup

He is too busy laughing to hear the glass shattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. My inner Takazura shipper came out in this chapter ;)


	13. Love is a heavy word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, after a month since they started to go out, Hijikata eventually notices. Things that, tiny as they are, have started to crush him with their weight. Crush them. 
> 
> Because too many teardrops can fill an ocean.

#  Shouyou’s Chronicles 

###  Love is a heavy word

At first, Hijikata doesn’t even notice. Nor Shouyou. Nor Gintoki himself. They are so, so small tiny things that no one notices. Things go apparently right, their relationship going smoothly.

However, after a month since they started to go out. No romantic question, no embarrassing moment. It just kind of happened, Hijikata eventually notices. Things that, tiny as they are, have started to crush him with their weight. Crush them. 

Because too many teardrops can fill an ocean. 

Hijikata notices, but doesn’t think anything about it first. Why should they matter?

It’s the a little too many kiss marks that the other leaves in his neck when they are lazily making out in the Yorozuya. It’s the a little too much food he cooks when he comes over. It’s the way he hugs him a little too tightly. It’s the way his lips end up a little too swollen. The marks that shine a little too aggressively. It’s the a little too unfounded jealousy. It’s the a little too expensive wine he buys when they both go drinking together.

After two months, Shouyou notices.

The way too much reluctance from Gintoki when Hijikata has to go. The killer stare he throws to anyone who dares approach the Vice commander. The ways he clenches his fists when the other man is on the phone. The hand that lingers too much when touching the other. The way those small thing slowly escalate into fights and injuries.

This is bad.

Gintoki is suffocating Toushirou. He is suffocating himself. He is suffocating both of them.

Today, four months after they started dating, Hijikata is coming to the Yorozuya for dinner. As Kagura and Shinpachi had accepted him into the family with joy, he came over at least thrice a week from the very beginning of the relationship. Of course, the food isn’t the only thing that got eaten. 

Shouyou wakes up at the smell of grilling meat. He glances at the clock. 4 am. Gintoki is humming happily in the kitchen, while preparing some kind of soup. 

-Gin-chaaan, I can’t sleep-aru. If you’re gonna wake me up, at least be kind enough to offer me some. Beautiful woman should be treated with respect. 

-Kagura-chan, this is for tonight. By the way, you are going to spend the night at Soyo’s, right? Right?

-You don’t even need to ask. I’d be damned if I saw you hoo-hooing Toshi. Don’t you dare touch Toshi’s chastity. 

-What makes you think I haven’t?

SMACK  
————

It’s 8 am when Shinpachi arrives at the Yorozuya. As soon as he enters, he gets out.

-Sorry. The outside really looks like the place I’m heading to.

Kagura rushes and manages to catch him before he is able to run away. 

-Patsuan~ I was waiting for you. Come in, come in.

The inside of the building is cleaner than the cleanest cleaner in the whole universe. The kids can see their reflection from the floor and the walls. Gintoki is busy rubbing his back while murmuring about the youth and the elderly. He has a suspicious Kagura-sized-hand mark decorating his left cheek. He turns to look at them.

-Patsuan! Just in time! Could you help me cleaning the bathroom?

Neither Kagura nor Shinpachi fail to notice the bags under his eyes.  
———-

-Toshi!!! 

Hijikata interrupts his patrol to look at Kagura, who immediately jumps to hug him.

-Hi, China. 

-You can call me Kagura, you are family.

Toushirou’s face reddens softly.

-...What’s up?

-Nothing special, I just wanted to say hi to my earth mommy. 

At times like this, Kagura fully understood why Gin loves so much to tease Hijikata. Said man turns his face away, only leaving his tomato red ears in sight. He tries to say something, stutters, tries again and gives up. 

-By the way- he clears his throat- I’m going to your place tonight. 

-You don’t say.- Kagura deadpanns- Gin-chan already rearranged the whole flat. 

Hijikata and Kagura share a worried look.

-At least this time he hasn’t injured himself?

-Well, if we don’t count burns from the oil, knife cuts in his fingers, and fatigue in his back and knees, then he hasn’t. 

The guilty look on Hijikata poisons the air. 

-How’s his wound?

-Oh, you mean the one he got when he fought against the man that was asking your mail to send you some papers? Or the one that he got when he threw the desk to the poor cashier that accidentally touched your hand?

-...Forget it. 

-...

-... Are you mad?

-Yes, of course I’m mad-aru. I know it’s not your nor his fault, but each time you see each other it’s like Gin-chan turns into a wild beast, and his head just goes “Mine!”

-Can’t say anything about that.

-I’m not mad with you, Toshi. I’m mad at Gin-chan. You can fake it all you want, but you can’t trick a woman’s sixth sense. Did you really think I don’t notice the way you flinch when Gin-chan raises his voice? We both know he hasn’t done anything yet, but we also know he could end up hurting someone badly. You’re getting tired, even scared. Gin-Chan suffered so much to be with you, and he is driving you away himself in his efforts to keep you by his side. That’s why I’m mad with Gin-chan.

-... wow, you really are perceptive

Toshi affectively ruffles the yato’s hair. 

-You’re right, if this keeps up, he is going to end hurting himself AND others. I’ll talk to him.

-Yeah? -Kagura’s eyes sparkle

-Sure

-Don’t be scared to be clear with him, but please don’t be too rough, in his mind, this is the way to keep you by his side.

Hijikata smiles fondly

-I know

-Well, I have a date. I’m leaving. See you, Toshi! If Gin-chan does anything, call me and I’ll kick his ass.

Kagura disappears in the crowd.

-So that’s why Sougo took the day off...  
————

At eight o’clock, Toushirou opens the Yorozuya door. Knowing what’s going to happen, Shouyou leaves to the living room. Meanwhile, Hijikata doesn’t miss the bags under Gintoki’s eyes, the light tremble of his hands nor the weird way he is standing, trying to suppress the pain off his back.

-Hey...

As soon as he opens his mouth to greet, a pair of lips are already hungrily kissing him. 

-I missed you- Gintoki manages to speak

-Hmm... missed you too.

Gin drives Toushirou towards the living room, where plates worthy of being in a first class buffet are placed carefully. 

-Sit, sit. The food is going to get cold.

The adoration, the love in those red eyes almost make Hijikata forget his promise to Kagura. He is brought back to reality by the anxious shine on his eyes, by the way he hasn’t stopped playing with his hands. 

-Is it good?

Hijikata smiles

-Delicious. Thanks, Gintoki. 

He hugs his boyfriend, and Gintoki can’t contain a yelp of pain. Toushirou (and Shouyou) looks worriedly at him, and Gintoki avoids the blue stare. 

-Gin...

Gintoki silently takes sit in the sofa in front of Toshi, eating slowly, without meeting his eyes. 

Hijikata gets up from his seat, unable to look at his precious boyfriend eating like he is about to cry, not once taking his eyes away from Gintoki. The latter shrinks into himself, his gaze low and fearful. The blue-eyed man reaches out a hand towards his lover. 

And Shouyou takes it a his cue to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was difficult to write. I hope that I was able to express what I had in mind. I think two or three chapters more to finish.  
> Don’t worry, it’s definitely a happy ending.


	14. An emotional roller ghoster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki can’t speak. The words are stuck in his throat. He knows, if he speaks, he will cry. And maybe Hijikata will get tired of him, maybe he will think that his crying face is ugly, that he is a crybaby, maybe he will leave him. He shudders at the thought. Anything but that.

# Shouyou’s Chronicles

### An emotional roller ghoster

-Gintoki- Hijikata speaks up and approaches him, cautiously.

-W-w-what?- Gintoki looks everywhere but at Hijikata, avoiding the blue stare.

-Honey- Hijikata says, gently but firmly. His hand softly caressing the others cheek. 

Gintoki can’t speak. The words are stuck in his throat. He knows, if he speaks, he will cry. And maybe Hijikata will get tired of him, maybe he will think that his crying face is ugly, that he is a crybaby, maybe he will leave him. He shudders at the thought. Anything but that. 

-Gin- the beautiful blue eyes are flooded with worry. Hijikata takes another step, and hugs his boyfriend. Instinctively, Gintoki places his nose at the crook of his neck, splashed with uncountable kiss marks. He takes a deep breath of that masculine yet delicate fragrance. The silver haired man hugs Toushirou’s slim waist, pulling him closer. A tear makes its way through his cheek.

Hijikata is tempted to knock some sense into his precious boyfriend. He wants to yell, to scream how much he loves him. He would love to smack the living hells out of him, until he understands that he isn’t leaving, that he will be there for him. But he knows, he needs to swallow his pride. What Gintoki needs right now are honest words, words born from his heart, formulated by his soul. 

-You know I love you, right? - Hijikata starts, half glad that Gintoki can’t see his face right now. 

Gintoki silently nods, a few more tears running through his face. 

-You know I’m here for you, right?- A warm, kind hand playing with silver bangs.

Gintoki kisses Toushirou’s beautiful, smooth neck, his eyes tight shut.

-I’m not leaving you- Hijikata states confidently. He feels Gintoki freeze in his arms. 

-You know that too, right?- the tone of the vice commander’s voice is soft and warm. Gintoki trembles and hugs him closer, almost painfully. 

-Baby, I’m not leaving you- Hijikata repeats, whispering the words into his lover’s ear.

Gintoki snuggles into his neck, his tears freely running, wetting the crook of Hijikata’s neck. Hijikata feels his heart break. How much has Gintoki suffered? He cups Gintoki’s face in his hands. He plants a kiss on his swollen eyes. He then kisses his tears, one by one, wiping them away after he’s done. His hand is tenderly caressing the silver hair he loves so much, and the other one is gently stroking the other man’s arm. Gintoki tightens his grip on the black haired samurai waist.

-You...you’re not leaving me? - he manages to ask, insecurity plastered all over his being. 

-Of course not, why would I?- Toushirou answers pecking his lips.

Gintoki has to control another sob before answering. -‘Cause you’re so beautiful, and strong, and s-smart, and caring... a-and I’m just a good for nothing MADAO, with white, curly hair, no money n-nor anything to offer you- he honestly says, feeling his heart drown with each word he pronounces- you are always so busy, I don’t even deserve your time.

-Baby, for you, I’ll always have time. And if I don’t, I’ll make some. Just for you.

Toushirou feels like crying. How can such a beautiful, kind person think those things about himself? It isn’t fair. He takes a blanket that is conveniently laying in the couch and wraps it around Gintoki, until only his face is visible. Then, Hijikata sits on the couch, putting cocoon-Gintoki in his lap. He reaches for a tissue, and cleans the face he adores the most. He kisses the tip of Gintoki’s nose, laughing softly at the redness on the other face. 

Gintoki leans closer, wanting more of Hijikata’s delicious warmth. Understanding, Toushirou wraps his arms around his boyfriend, and lets them stay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

Just as sleep is about to overtake them, Hijikata starts talking.

-I love you- he whispers, tenderly stroking Gintoki’s face, so rough yet so fragile. Gintoki hums lovingly, rubbing his face against Hijikata’s. -I am lucky to love and be loved by the most beautiful soul in the most beautiful person I have ever met. 

Gintoki, although tired from crying and feeling, wants to listen to his Toushirou. He is mentally taking note of every single word that the man is saying, to be remembered for the eternity.

-You are the most kind and gentle person I know- Hijikata places a kiss on his forehead- true, you are lazy, poor and have quite a few questionable habits-he laughs.

-Oi, that wasn’t necessary- Gintoki complains, nonetheless turning his head to kiss the hand that was previously providing gentle touches to his face- you need to read the air!

-Yet you surprise me each time with how you give it your all when someone needs it- Toushirou tugs some silver bangs behind Gintoki’s ear- with how strong you are...

Gintoki stops cuddling against the officer when he notes the hesitance in his voice. He looks at him, silently promising that he could tell anything.

-But...- Hijikata distracts himself playing with the other’s silver locks- I wish... you wouldn’t be so selfless... You know, it’s not only about us. You know, you have China and glasses, and all of these bunch of strange people who gather around you. You are important for all of us. 

Gintoki let’s go of the breath he unconsciously was holding. He didn’t deserve such a perfect man.

-The hell are you laughing for?- Hijikata explodes, embarrassment getting the best of him.

Gintoki chuckles. - I love you so fucking much, you mayo freak- he rests his head (and whole body) on Hijikata. Turning his head, he pecks those beautifully inviting lips.

-So- Hijikata rubs his head, trying to shoo the shyness away- Sakata Gintoki, may I be the one to ask it properly? 

Gintoki chuckles at the sudden formality, but hums in agreement.

-Would you go out with me- Toushiro suddenly pauses, his face burning red- keeping in mind ...

He mumbles something, hiding his face in Gintoki’s chest. Gintoki opens widely his eyes, a delighted smile already drawing on his lips. He feels his chest explode in happiness, wondering what he had done to deserve such an amazing person. He feels all his body, from head to toes tingling with the best feeling he could ever get. Given to him by the greatest person he could ever wish for.

-Of course, you adorable idiot. 

-Shut up!!

They snuggle closer, feeling the warmth of each other. Hijikata is already drifting to sleep, lulled by the love confessions that escape Gintoki’s mouth in whispers, just for him to listen. As he closes his eyes, Gintoki suddenly stops talking.

-...

-...

-...

-What?

-And the cheesy sex scene?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I did the whole story just for this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is my first story! I hope that you liked it and it didn’t come off as a really strange thing. 
> 
> Also, English isn’t my first language so feel free to point any mistakes or it-could-be-better parts. 
> 
> Let me know what you thinks in the comments!
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
